


this is... New.

by InternDana



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternDana/pseuds/InternDana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At long last, Carlos thinks he has got Night Vale figured out, or at least, is used to it. But Carlos didn't know that every three years, the citizens swap genders for a week, as a no hate experiment, presumably. In his new body, Carlos gets to try some... new experiments for the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is... New.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opposite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952986) by [InitialA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA). 



> This work is mostly from me, but some aspects are from "opposite" by InitialA. I loved that one, so check it out.

When Carlos opened his eyes this morning, he knew his surroundings. His bed, with a grayish purple sheet and a thin, purple blanket, king size. The bed backed into the sandy gray wall in the back right corner of his room. To his left was a nightstand with a lamp, notepad, and stall of books on it. His closet was in the far corner, his lab coats, shirts, and pands nearly in order, with his work boys and tennis shoes matched on the floor. A mirror hung on the wall next to it.  
Carlos stood up, his chest swinging freely, rather than being a normal, muscular chest. He looked down, and found that his muscular sheet was gone, replaced with a set of women's beasts. "Wha-?" Carlos gasped. He reached for his notepad, but the doorbell rang. He got up, grabbed a shirt (he usually only slept in boxers), and ran spectators to open the door, breasts flying up with each step. His current chest wasn't terrible, and he appreciated that the abnormality was minimal, as the beasts were, in reality quite small. But he still thought he needed a bra if this was to keep up. 

As he opened the door, he saw a tall woman. She looked down to him (he realized he'd lost about a fit in the transformation, suddenly), and smiled. She had long blonde hair, and a sport of an hourglass shape, with a very large bust, a skinny middle, and a wide waist, accentuated by her faded skinny jeans. Her longish neck gave way perfectly to a week shaped head, long, thin lips, a perfectly shaped nose, and... those eyes. Deep purple, with a blue ring around them. He knew those eyes. "Hey." The woman said, no introduction included. 

"Um, hi...?" Carlos said, his voice even higher than usual. 

"Oh, silly me. I'm Cecilia. " the woman- Cecilia said, as if this were enough. 

"Okay. Um, come in, I guess...?" 

Cecilia stepped in, swinging her hips as she did. "I never how great you'd look as woman.".  
Carlos looked down and was suddenly somewhat self conscious of his attire, blue boxer shorts and a tee shirt advertising a band he liveyd as a teen. He realized, suddenly, that his feet were now quite small, his legs shaved, he pushed his left together and discovered something was missing. Yup. He was a woman. "You, ah, you look great too." He didn't know what else to say. 

"Sweetie, I though city council would let you know what's going on. Every three years, we swap genders for a week. It's tradition." Cecilia explained, ruling back her long sleeves to reveal her tentacle tattoos. 

"But how does that-?" 

"They give us the week off work for celebration." Cecilia interrupted. She giggled. 

"Oh, do you want me to call you Carlos, or something else?" She asked

"Um, Carla is fine." Carlos said. 

"What do you want to do first?" Cecilia asked. 

"You're more used to this than I." He said. "You pick." 

Cecilia walked over to Carla and kissed him. Carla knew where this was going. She wondered how this would work, exactly, but didn't ask. Cecilia grabbed Carla's hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. They stepped inside and Cecilia's tattoos came to life, extending from her body as actual tentacles, one closed the door, while the others undress Carla and Cecilia. Cecilia picked Carla up and tossed onto the bed.  
"Payback. " She said

"I do not toss you around!" Carla protested. 

Cecilia was much taker than Carla in this form, minding it pretty easy to pin her down. She pinned Carla on her back and kissed her quickly. She moved down Carla's body and sucked one of her nipples, playing with they other in her hand. Carla moaned softly and get legs tightened together and a warm mist spread between them. Cecilia smiled.  
"We can't have any of that, now can we?" She said, as two of her tentacles poked he legs apart while a third teased the lips if her pussy before separating them to tease her clit.  
"Oh god!" Carla moaned, arching her back.  
Before Carla could yell, another tentacle was in her pussy. Carla almost screamed, but a new tentacle was now teasing her ass before going in. Now Carla did scream. Cecilia stifled it with a kiss. 

"But what about..." Carla began. As she asked, the tentacles on her legs came off to pound Cecilia pussy and ass. 

Carla threw her arms back and screamed again. 

Cecilia pushed her chest out and said. "Suck them." Carla happily took one into her mouth. A tentacle came up and wrapped around her wrists. 

The tentacles in her post and ass got thinker and Carla thought she might come right then she arched her back and sucked Cecilia's other breast, tightening her pussy around the thick tentacle.  
She felt the tentacles pushing on the same wall on opposite sides. How did this feel as good as a real cock? He wondered. The tentacles thickened again and Carla moaned, letting go of Cecilia's breast. 

Suddenly, the tentacle pushed hard into her pussy, and Carla felt an explosion of fire and light from within. She screamed. This was far more intense now than as a man. And unlike coming as a man, when you basically have to stop, the tentacle just began to go harder. Carl moved her upper body with it, her toes twitching. The tentacle quickly removed itself. Carla breathed heavily for a moment. Cecilia moved toward the end of the bed, stopping about halfway down. She moved her face in toward Carla's pussy, and parted her lips. She leaned in, and began to tease her clit with her tongue. She sucked her pussy for a few minutes and moved up to kiss her again. The tentacles resumed their posts, thickening every couple of minutes. Carla and Cecilia both came again and again. As they began to get fucked harder and harder it began to speed up, until they both came together. The tentacles removed themselves, become part of Cecilia's skin the collapsed into a painting mess in the bed.  
Still painting, Cecilia asked, "so...?"

"I could get used to this. " Carla sighed, saddened that they only had a week.  
"You know, we can choose to make it permanent."  
Cecilia offered.  
"Holy shit."


End file.
